Of Autumn and Candlelight
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: PWP. Draco and Harry get together one night in the Room of Requirement. Rated for very lemony activities. Gets kinda kinky. Sub Draco, Dom Harry


Authors note: I got this idea and just really wanted to write it. PWP. Hope you like it. Words in {these} brackets are being spoken in Parstletongue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Draco makes his way through the halls, heading toward the Room of Requirement. A smirk creeps on to his lips as the door materializes. _'Figures that I beat him here… He's probably trying to make up some excuse to please Granger and Weasley…'_ He walks into the room and is wrapped in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon, reminding Draco of the autumn air. With a snap of his fingers, the candles scattered about ignite. He loosens his tie and lies down on the black leather couch. Before too long, his eyes start to close; it had been a long day.

000

Harry walks through the corridors, shaking his head lightly. _'Honestly, why does Hermione have to be so damn nosey all the time?'_ he thinks. His bitterness subsides as he nears the Come and Go room. When the door swings open a smirk forms on the Gryffindor's lips: his lover lay asleep, bathed in the glow of the flickering candles. He closes the door silently before sneaking over to the Slytherin. As carefully as he can, Harry slowly straddles the boy, somehow managing not to wake him. Leaning down gently, he captures the lips of the sleeping blonde in a kiss.

Draco's body tenses slightly at the unexpected touch, but he soon begins kissing back, not even bothering to open his eyes. The kiss deepens as Harry runs his hands over Draco's warm, relaxed body, occasionally undoing a button on the fair boy's shirt. Soon, Draco's tie is lying on the floor and his chest and stomach are exposed to The Savior. Harry kisses and sucks down his boyfriend's neck, eliciting soft moans and gasps from the blonde.

Harry continues to tease the blonde as he unbuckles Draco's belt. He slides his hand past the waistband of the boy's boxers, trailing his fingers down the smooth skin. The blonde arches his back slightly when Harry's hand wraps around his member. He can feel himself growing harder as Harry moves his hand up and down his length, sighs falling from his lips with every motion. Harry removes his own tie with his free hand and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

Draco's slender hands slide up to Harry's shoulders, grabbing hold of the fabric and pushing it from his lover's tan shoulders. He peppers kisses on the Gryffindor's jaw, working his way down his neck. He bites down lightly on Harry's shoulder, earning a small moan from The Boy Who Lived. The blonde shifts his hips, shamelessly grinding into the other boy.

Harry slips free of his shirt and seizes Draco's lips in a searing kiss, plunging his tongue in to make sure there was no question of his dominance. The blonde moans into the kiss, his fingers trailing toward Harry's belt. Feeling a bit cruel, the raven haired boy grabs Draco's hands and pins them to his chest. He removes his other hand from the Slytherin's trousers, earning a small sound of protest. He begins to lower the garments, exposing more and more of Draco's perfect porcelain skin. These, too, soon take their place on the floor. Harry presses himself against the writhing blonde.

The Ice Prince moans at the intoxicating friction of Harry's trousers on his naked member. He lets his head fall back and his body arch as Harry speeds up. He wriggles and squirms as he is tortured by the one who gets him off. A single word falls from his lips as a lust filled sigh. "Please…"

With triumphant gleam in his emerald eyes, Harry removes his belt. He goes to discard it when a better use enters his mind. He slips the leather belt around Draco's wrists, binding them together. Leaning on to the thinner boy, he fastens the other end to the leg of the couch. The Savior sits back to admire his handy work. The sight of the Malfoy Heir in all his glory, his hands bound above his head and his pale body practically glowing in the candlelight as he struggles against his restraints is nearly enough to push Harry to the edge.

He trails his hands over his chest, down his abdomen and across the top of his pants. The blonde's steel grey eyes shut and a faint whimper escapes his lips as Harry plunges a hand below his waistband and begins stroking his own length, tormenting the bound Slytherin. {Do you want it, Draco? Do you want me?} A shudder races down the blonde's body at the sensual sound of his lover's hissing.

"Damn it, Harry…" his voice is strained with his lust. "You know I can't understand you…" His fists clench as he continues to fights against his binds. A smirk twists on to Harry's lips as he bends down and trails his tongue down Draco's neck, chest and abdomen. He traces the inside of the blonde's right inner thigh before he moves to the base of the Slytherin's member. Enjoying torturing his lover, he moves slowly up the boy's length to the tip, earning a small whimper. He wraps his lips around the boy's head, slowly working his way lower. As he begins bobbing his head and sucking lightly, Draco closes his silver eyes and lets out a low growl as he restrains the urge to buck into the Boy Wonder's mouth.

After a few moments Harry pulls away, leaning over the blonde, now shaking from the effort of staying still. The Gryffindor whispers into Draco's ear, {Just say the words, Draco…}

Harry had said this enough that the blonde knew what it meant. His voice is soft but carrying the edge of his lust as he sighs, "Fuck me, Harry…"

The Savior looks down at the boy beneath him: His eyes closed, his platinum blonde hair tousled, his hands bound above his head, his chest rising and falling with every breath as he tries to calm his trembling form, bathed in the seductive glow of the candles. _'God, yes…'_ Harry thinks as he captures the blonde's lips. He makes short work of removing his remaining garments, his own member beginning to ache with desire.

He pushes into the tight ring of muscle, Draco's cry muffled by the kiss. Harry forces himself to stay still to allow the blonde's body time to relax. He knows that it hurt Draco a bit to go in unprepared like that. Once the Slytherin loosens up a bit Harry starts pulling out and sliding back in slowly. Soon, he starts picking up the pace, the feeling of Draco's tight body around him too good to resist. The blonde's back arches as Harry strikes his sweet spot, his head falling back. The raven haired boy takes advantage of this and bites down lightly on the Slytherin's neck, sucking lightly.

Draco's breathing becomes uneven as he starts pushing down against Harry, meeting him thrust for thrust. When The Boy Who Lived lifts his head from his lover's neck, there is a mark of deep red on the porcelain pale skin. He dons a victorious smirk: Draco was his and now had the mark to prove it. He starts thrusting harder into the blonde, delving impossibly deeper into him. Both boys moan at the rough sensation.

Harry wraps his hand around Draco's length and starts fisting the boy. The blonde begins to tremble as the feeling of euphoria races up his spine. "Harry…" he pants. "I don't think… I can last much longer…" The Gryffindor continues to pound mercilessly into the other boy. After a few moments, Draco is thrown over the edge, crying out as his body tenses in release. Harry is pulled along right behind him as the blonde tightens around his length.

Harry's arms shake as he keeps himself from falling on to the thinner boy. He lowers himself gently to lay on top of his lover, peppering the boy's neck and chest with hot kisses. "Harry…" Draco's voice is quiet. Harry looks into those orbs of quick silver, now veiled slightly with sleep. "How long do you plan to leave me like this?" The Savior laughs lightly: he had forgotten that Draco was still bound. He reaches up and releases the blonde's hands from the leather belt. His wrists are slightly red from straining against the restraint.

Once free, Draco reaches up with one hand and grabs Harry behind the neck, pulling him down into a passion filled kiss. He waves the other hand and cleans them up. As the kiss deepens, he pushes himself up into a sitting position, Harry straddling his lap. He pulls out of the kiss and lays his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder, appearing to nuzzle into his neck affectionately. Harry gasps lightly as Draco bites down on to his neck, sucking rather roughly.

The Slytherin pulls back and looks into emerald-green eyes, a victorious smirk on his face. "Only fair…" He slips out from under the Gryffindor and starts to get dressed. Harry watches him, a somewhat surprised look on his face. He hadn't expected that, though he honestly should've. He, too, starts to redress.

They stride out the door, the candlelight flickering out behind them. Draco gives Harry a quick peck on the lips before starting to walk away. "See you in Potions…" he calls, a smirk on his handsome face. Harry smiles at the blonde's retreating form as the scent of cinnamon and vanilla swirls through the halls in his wake: the scent of autumn.


End file.
